Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips
The Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips formerly known as the Davenrich Boys (DBS) are an African-American street gang located on the Mid-South of Santa Fe Springs, Ca. They originated in the early 1960's, as the Davenrich Boys on Jersey Avenue around Davenrich St, between Orr and Day Road and Flallon Ave. By the early 1970's, they changed their name to Davenrich Gangsta Crips under the Gangsta Crips/Trays/3x umbrella. The Davenrich Gangsta Crips had a close relationship with Dark Side Junior Mafia Gangstas, until they had a falling out with the Dark Side Junior Mafia Gangstas. This feud resulted in the Davenrich Gangsta Crips forming an alliance with the Junior Mafia Crips (especially the Varrio Junior Mafia 13 Sureno Gang). Becoming the Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips and falling under the Mafia Crips umbrella. The Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips have been feuding with the Dark Side Junior Mafia Gangsta Bloods, since 1972. This Feud has resulted in several gang-related shootings and innocent causalities. Their Cliques consist of: Lake City Crips, Hot Boyz, Hot Girls, Blocc Star Hustlas, Florence Avenue Crips, Park Boyz, Dead End Crips, Glenworth Mob, and Tiny Locs. The Pioneer Rida Gang click, is known for their devious reputation for murder, extortion and gang-related shootings. Members of the Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips are known to sport apparel of the San Francisco Giants, an American professional baseball team from San Francisco, California. They wear San Francisco Giants baseball caps, with the large letter "SF" to represent Santa Fe. According to the Santa Fe Springs Daily News, Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips is "the largest black street gang in the City of Santa Fe Springs with over 4,700 active members - the size of an Army brigade". Gang activities include Aggravated Assault, Armed Robberies, Arms Trafficking, Bank Robberies, Burglaries, Carjacking, Drive-by Shooting, Drug Trafficking, Extortion, Graffiti, Indentification Theft, Home Invasion, Kidnapping, Murder, Prostitution, Rape, Strong Armed Robberies and Vandalism. Allies & Rivals Their allies include: Beach Town Mafia Crips, Blue Gate Mafia Crips, Boulevard Mafia Crips, East Side Junior Mafia Crips, Fudge Town Mafia Crips, Mack Mafia Crips, Main Street Mafia Crips, 99 Watts Mafia Crips, Pasadena North Side Junior Mafia Crips, South Side Junior Mafia Crips, 17th St West Side Junior Mafia Crips, and the Varrio Junior Mafia 13 (Sureno Gang). Rivals include: Bloomfield Park Pirus, Canta Ranas, Dark Side Junior Mafia Gangsta Bloods, East Side Palms Park Bloods, Lakewood Family Bloods, LA Palms Park Bloods, Mayfair Park Gangsta Bloods, Murda Ville Bloods, Peace Varrio Norwalk, Samoan Army Pirus, Santana Blocc Compton Crips, Santa Fe Avenue Locos, Spry Street Locos, Straight Bloods Society, and the Whittier Palms Park Bloods. Deceased Members Blunt Wrap, 1978, Sly, 1980, Geronimo, 1980, Kite, 1980, Tushay, 1981, Barney, 1981, Big Daddy, 1981, Crip Boy, 1982, Papa Blue, 1982, Lady Lane, 1982, Duggy Boy 2, 1983, Sexy Wayne, 1983, BK Ese, 1983, Apocalypse, 1984, Lady Smurf, 1998, Big U, 2000, Baby Huey, 2001, Quarter Pound, 2002, Bambi 5, 2003, Young DK, 2004, Mumbles, 2005, Ms. Chunkums, 2006, West Coast, 2007, Duggy Girl, 2008, Young Coco, 2009, Lady Killer Plums, 2010, Crazy Tammy, 2011, Day Day, 2012, Chainsaw, 2013, Newborn, 2014, O.G. Slim, 2014,